


Troubles fade

by JadeEmerald



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEmerald/pseuds/JadeEmerald
Summary: Allison and Klaus talk a bit about problems they have.





	Troubles fade

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure how all to tag this. I'm bad at tagging things. And giving summaries. I'm bad at everything really. My bad. Oh well enjoy!

Dave was gone. Gone. Gone. Dead. Dave was dead. Klaus was numb, he didn't want to think, alcohol. He needed alcohol. Allison had apparently had that same thought and though Klaus wasn't thrilled at the idea of having company he sat with her anyways.

" You're not usually the one to get drunk, what's going on?"

He asked because sure he was having his own issues but she wasn't looking much better than he felt and that wasn't much like Allison. 

"I can't see my daughter. I live and breathe for that sweet girl and I can't even be with her."

Klaus nodded pouring another drink already. 

"I watched the love of my life die in my arms."

Allison was a bit shocked by that. She hadn't known Klaus was even seeing anyone but then she supposed there was plenty she didn't know about her siblings now a days, its not like any if them kept in touch much. But looking at Klaus she saw he had a new tattoo and dog tags he hadn't had before, she didn't ask about them. He'd talk about it if he wanted. 

"His name was Dave. I don't think I ever believed in perfection before meeting him. He was wonderful. Perfect in every way." 

"I'm sorry for your loss Klaus."

Klaus cleared his throat and nodded he wasn't ready to break over this again yet. He could cry more later. He was just thankful Allison wasn't pushing him for more information on anything. 

"How are you and Luther?"

Allison blushed a little. 

" Everyone really knows don't they?"

" Pretty much yeah, I think it's great by the way. You two always did have this connection."

They smiled, and it was nice. They both had troubles that might be impossible to fix but at least they still had family to lean in when needed. He heard Diego come home and stood. He had somewhere he needed to be and knew Diego would take him. He turned back to Allison before leaving. 

"Just so you know. I'm sure you're a great mom, you'll get to be with your kid soon I know you will." 

Allison smiled and gave a small wave as he left.


End file.
